There already exists in the art a medicine packaging machine including a V-shaped measure wherein end plates are fixed to both ends of a side plate and an opening and closing plate is provided to allow its lower edge to contact the side plate and be spaced apart therefrom. A partition plate is provided in the V-shaped measure. The partition plate is reciprocatingly moved while being maintained parallel to the end plates. Further, it is positioned at a position corresponding to a partition number of a medicine to be accommodated (a powdered medicine in particular). Thereafter, a medicine is accommodated in the V-shaped measure and is partitioned through a partition container by opening the opening and closing plate. The medicine is then packaged one pack at a time (see, e.g., patent documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 1985-58136    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 2577449